Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto stands after fighting against Sasuke and winning. He stands behind to give Kakashi time to get away with Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi-sensei your here" A blonde boy yelled behind him.

"Yes I'm but I feel two chakra signs coming this way" The silver hair man said back to the blonde boy.

"Then take Sasuke and I'll hold them off" Blonde hair boy said back to him.

"But you'll die!" He said/yelled back to the blonde boy.

"I'll be fine and I'll run away once you get a good long way out" He said back with one of his foxy smiles.

"You better live Naruto" He said as he picks up a boy with raven hair. Once he start leaving he looks behind himself and whispers to himself "Goodbye Naruto and you are one great shinobi and a great friend to give up your life for your teammate, farewell Naruto Uzumaki"

After while Kakashi gets to the gate to see Tsunade, Jiraiya. Kiba who was hurt and was walking around with a bad leg. Sakura who had stars in her eyes seeing her Sasuke alive. Hinata and Kurenai but also Iruka and Anko.

"Kakashi where is Naruto?" The blonde hair hokage asked him.

"He not coming because he told me to get Sasuke and leave so he can hold off the two people who was heading to us" He said as he looks down which they could tell by his eye that he was crying before and they all know when Kakashi cries it's because of something like this.

"He dies just like his father Minato. He dies saving people he cares about" Jiraiya said with tears coming down his face just like everyone has.

"I'm going take Sasuke to the medic shinobis" Kakashi said as he walked over to the hospital.

**With Kiba.**

Kiba start walking home with Akamaru but he can't stop tearing from falling from his eyes. He never thought the day Naruto would be dead would come this fast and he never thanked him for helping Akamaru that day. *I changed the timeline the whole Akamaru goes nuts and attacks Kiba happened before Sasuke left for snake face* Now he can't say thank you and he wishes he could of say that to him.

Kiba walked in and both Hana could see his eyes of tearing.

"What wrong Kiba?" His sister asked him.

"He didn't come back because He beat Sasuke and told Kakashi to bring him back to the village as he stand back and holds off the two people who was coming to them. Naruto die saving both Sasuke and Kakashi" He said to his sister who was now shocked and started to moved her kneels to her head and cried worst the Kiba.

"Why did he? I never get a chance to tell him that I loved him" Hana said to herself which she couldn't believe that he was really gone because he was her first love. His kindness and sweetness was something that made her fall for him. His charm and that foxy smile of his that he gave her before. To her he wasn't like most men because he didn't like women because of how their look and also he had called her a beautiful woman that day when he helped Kiba and Akamaru. He help him and for none thing he just did it because Kiba was his friend. He was the most loyal and kind person in this whole village. They have hated him and hurtled him but he never stop being loyal to this village and its people. "_I want to tell you how I feel about you ever if it just one time_" Tsume come into the room to see Kiba standing their crying and Hana crying into her kneels.

"What wrong with you two?" She asked her son and daughter.

"Naruto die giving his life to kept both Kakashi and Sasuke safe. He stands behind in order to save both of them and I never had a chance to tell him that I loved him" Hana said to her mother who started to cry as well. She walked over to her daughter and put her head on hers.

"I guess we both never had that chance to say that to him" She said to her daughter as she cried with them. _"Goodbye Naruto but you'll be in are hearts forever"_

**With Kakashi after he get Sasuke to the hospital which Sasuke wakes up.**

"Where is the dope?" He asked Kakashi who had tears in his eye.

"Naruto is dead" He said to him.

"What do you mean" Sasuke asked back to his sensei who has few tears starting to come out of his eye.

"After the fight with you and him I come and we notice two people coming which Naruto told me to take you and flea. Also he said that he would be right behind us but I had a feeling that he was lying about being behind me and I was right he die saving our lives" He said back to his student with more tears in his eye.

"Why did he do it? I backstabbed him and tried to kill him! Why!!" Sasuke yelled with tearing coming from his eyes. "_Why did you do it dope why_!"

"I going made Naruto dream come true and if he comes back one day I going help him become hokage and I swear it" Sasuke said to Kakashi. _"If you come back I going help you be hokage but if you never do then I going be hokage for you_"

**With Kurenai and Anko.**

"Why did that gaki have to go and die?" She asked her friend Kurenai as tear are coming down.

"I don't know but I'm going to miss him" She said back to Anko with tears just like her.

"I'm going miss him to and his pranks" She said. "_Goodbye Naruto and please be in a better place now_"

**With Jiraiya who standing on the 4****th**** hokage head.**

"Gakiyour dead and I failed to keep you alive just like I failed you Minato" He said with tearing coming from his face.

"Goodbye Naruto and we will never forget you and I hope that there is someone like you again" He said as he looks down at the hokage heads. "This was your dream to be hokage and now you can't be it. Dammit! I going made you pay for this snake face you bet on it!"

**With Hinata at the Hinata clan house.**

"Why are you crying Hinata?" Hinata father asked her with Neji behind him.

"He dead! Naruto die saving Sasuke and Kakashi lives. He told them to run away and he stand there and fought to keep his teammates alive" She said back to her father and Neji as tears come down her face.

"I see now he's dead" He said back to his daughter. "_Back when he was just born and become the jailer of Kyuubi I wanted him dead but now I guess he changed me just like he did for Neji. I sorry for ever wanting you dead Naruto and I hope one day I can be forgiving and goodbye Naruto Uzumaki_:

Ever Neji had some tear coming from his eyes. "_This was not your fate but you have die, you helped me and Hinata be stronger and get over are fears but it looks like you never be hokage which you should have been goodbye Naruto Uzumaki"_

Hinata looked up at the sky and was lost in thoughts "_I'll never get to tell you that I loved you and wanted to be with you. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki you the one that helped me so much"_

**With Iruka.**

"Naruto you should have had a better fate then this, I remember when you painted the hokage faces. You would say that you going be next hokage believe it. I wanted to see you as the hokage and I wish you were still alive. You been in our hearts forever Naruto and we'll never forget you and hope that you will come back to us one day" Iruka said to himself as he crying.

**With Tsunade and Shizune.**

"Why did someone else that I care about have to die?" Tsunade said as she crying her eyes out at her desk.

"He die to keep two one of the people he cares about alive and we should honored him by keep on living just like he wanted us to" Shizune said as she tearing and ever her pong the pig is crying.

"He was like a son to me and now now he's gone for good and I never going to get to hear him call me old again and to see his smiling face" She said to Shizune.

"Naruto where ever you go when you die I hope it's a better place and that you're happy" She said to herself.

**After the fight with snake face and snake face lap dog.**

Naruto is laying there bleeding from his chest and legs. But as he closing his eyes he sees two dogs coming to him and he thinks he about be eaten. Once he closes his eyes a woman comes out and looks at him. She tells the dogs to carry him after her.

**Three days later at the funeral for Naruto Uzumaki.**

No one was partying about Naruto being dead. No one was happy that jailer of Kyuubi finally was dead. There was no happiness at all from the village. Most of the people in the village were having regrets for hurting him in the past and for hating him. No one would of guess to see how many people come to the funeral and they're all sad to see him dead. The ones that hated him were sad, the ones that hurtled him were sad and the ones that care and loved him were sad because of his death.

"We gather here to say goodbye to Naruto Uzumaki and to hope that he is in a better place now" The hokage said to them.

"Jiraiya with say few words to everyone" She said as she stepped down and let him up.

"I stand here today to talk about Naruto Uzumaki, he was someone who never knows of his family and that he was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He never know he was the son of the man that died saving this village when he sealed the demon inside of own son. Naruto was a kid that smiled and was there to help his friends no matter what the cost was. He was a person who would die again and again to keep the ones he loved safe and only thing he wanted was this village to see him as a human being and not Kyuubi. I hope one day that will happen but when I hoped that he would be here and alive to see it with his own eyes. Naruto was a great person and a great student who I would believe that he would have been hokage one day. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki my student and the hero that died so young" Once he said that he stepped down with tears coming from his eyes.

Kakashi walked up and started to talk.

"I wasn't a good sensei to him but he never said I was a bad one. He thought that I was a great shinobi but I just wish I could have been a better one to him and if he was still alive then I would do just that. As I trained Naruto Uzumaki he was a crazy nut head but he had a great heart and always put his team before himself which was an honorable thing he did. Naruto Uzumaki was someone who could change a person and turn them into a good person who liked themselves and forgiven themselves for their past. He help me over come and stop blaming myself for my team death and because of him I stop living in the past and now I'm living ahead of myself. He saved me from myself and my past and I wish I could have saved him that day. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki you are a true hero and a great person" Kakashi stepped down with tears in his eyes just like Jiraiya.

Sasuke walked up now.

"I thought he was a weak dope when I first meet him but he was stronger then everyone here. He never gave up and never let his teammates get hurt. He would always say believe it every time he could. Naruto was a teammate that you hardly could find and if you had someone like him on your team then you one lucky person. Naruto would never put himself before his teammates and that is what made him strong. No matter the cost or how powerfully the person he has to fight he will fight them in order to keep the ones he cares about safe. I don't know why he save me because I hurt him and backstabbed him but he did saved me and that is why I going to carry on his dream and to honor his name and no matter what I'm not going give up on honoring him to the end. Thank you for showing me the right path and saving me from going the wrong one. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki for saving my life at the cost of yours and one day I will make you dream come true" Sasuke stepped down and walked over to Kakashi with tears in his eyes.

Hana walked up and started to talk.

"I only know Naruto for a smart time but when I first met him he was a funny person that joked a lot and had a cute foxy smile. He helped out Kiba without asking for anything because he was his friend. Naruto was the most loyal person in Konoha and he was the most kindness one as well. After he helped Kiba and that was the day he took my heart but I never could of told him that I loved him but now I never will because he is in a better place now and that a place we can't go to right now. I hope Naruto will finally found better peace where ever he is now. Naruto Uzumaki goodbye and I will always love you no matter how long pasts and I will always hope that your still alive and that I can be with you. When I go to the next life I hope then I can be by you forever" She stepped down and cried on her mother shoulder.

Gaara came up to talk.

"Naruto saved me from my demon that is inside of me. To me Naruto was like a brother because he lived thought the same kind of life that I had to. We both had demons inside of us and because of that we lived thought a nightmare of pain and loneness. Naruto was the kind of person that would give his life for anyone in this village in a heartbeat and he showed me that on the day sound and sand attack Konoha. I was fighting in my demon form and he didn't run away because he stopped me. He fought against someone that was using demon powers and won. He didn't care if he had die that day as long as he kept his teammates alive. Naruto Uzumaki thank you for saving me from my own demon and one day I wish I could of become like you and live a happy life. Goodbye brother and farewell" Gaara walked down and which shocked everyone he had tears coming from his eyes.

Shizune come up to talk.

"Naruto helped Tsunade return to the village and that was something no one could have done. He was like a brother to me and because of that I miss him and wish he could see be here talking about eating ramen or palling a prank on something. He was a kind person that would have made a great hokage when he gets older. I will never forget him and I'll all always remember my little brother and his silly things. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki my little brother and I hope you somewhere that you like" Once she get done she walked down beside Tsunade.

The last talker comes up and that was Tsunade.

"Naruto why did you have to die? Why did someone so young have to be taking from us? He was a great person and one kind boy. I thought of him as a son that I never had just like Jiraiya did. He was just like his father Minato and he would always wear orange clothes just like his mother Kushina. I wish I could of say goodbye to him or at least of told him who his mother and father was. Naruto I sorry that I never told you who their are

Please forgive me for not telling you. I wish you would still be alive and call me old again. I will never forget you Naruto and I wish that this never happen that you never die. But you did die and we have to go on living know that we never see you face again or hear your voice. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki and you will always be in the hearts of Konoha" She walked down crying on Jiraiya.

One by one their put flowers at the grave.

Kurenai "_Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki and I never forget you"_

Hinata "_Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki and I wish I could have told you that I love you"_

Kiba "_Goodbye dude"_

Ino "_Goodbye Naruto"_

Sasuke "_Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki and thank you"_

Kakashi "_Goodbye Naruto and thank you"_

Anko "_Why did you have to go and die? I going to miss you Naruto Uzumaki the first person that I loved"_

Iruka "_Goodbye Naruto and farewell"_

Shizune "_Goodbye little brother"_

Jiraiya "_Goodbye Naruto and please forgive me"_

Hana "_I wish I could of told you that I loved you and wanted to be with you forever so please wait for me up there"_

Tsume "_But me and my daughter love you and wish we could be with you right now"_

Tsunade "_Goodbye Naruto and wish you would come back to us"_

**With Naruto and the woman. **

Naruto opens his eyes to see a woman that has long brown hair and two mark on each side of her face but she get green eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"My name is Rin Inuzuka and I the one that saved you" She said to him.

"I have to go back to the village and thank you" He said to her.

"What your name and you can't wait not a for at least five days" She said/asked him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" He said to her.

"You mean your jailer to Kyuubi and son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze?" She asked him.

"I don't know about son part but I'm the jailer of Kyuubi" he replied back to her.

"they are your mother and father" She said to him.

"I the son of Kushina and the 4th the man that sealed this demon in me?" He said/asked her.

"Yes but please don't hate him for doing that" She asked him.

"Are you the same Rin that Kakashi-sensei thinks is dead?" He asked her.

"Yea that would be me" She said to him.

"Come back to the village with him then" He said back to her.

"But I can't" She said back to Naruto.

"If you come back then I will not hate him" He said to her with one of his foxy smiles.

"Ok you win" She said to him.

**Five days later in Konoha.**

Hana, Anko and Tsume are sitting at a table eating dangos.

"I guess we all didn't get a chance to tell him that we loved him" Anko said to the other two women.

"Yes and I would give anything to said it now" Hana said back to Anko.

**With Naruto and Rin also her two dogs Blaze and flame.**

Their walking to the gates of Konoha and once Naruto gets to the two guards both of them was shocked that Naruto was alive and walking to the village.

'Naruto your alive!?" One of them yelled out.

"You better believe it!" He yelled back with a smile.

"Naruto let's get something to eat like some dangos" She said to him.

Naruto and Rin plus her dogs were walking inside the dango place.

"Hello Hana-hime . Tsume-hime and Anko-hime" Naruto said to them and once they turn around and see them their turned white as a ghost.

"You're alive!" the three women yelled.

"Yea and it all thanks to you" He pointed to Rin.

"Hello big sister" She said to Tsume.

"Rin your alive!" She said yelled to her as the other two women jumped and pin down Naruto.

"What going on?" Naruto said with sweat dropping from his face.

"Me and Tsume also Hana love you so please don't die again" Anko said as she kissed him then Hana kissed him.

"You love me?" He asked the three girls and their nodded. Naruto get up and helped the two women up. Tsume walked over to him.

"I understand that you don't want be with me because I a lot older then you but" She couldn't finish talking because she was hit by a pair of lips on hers.

"I love you three and want be with each one of you" Once he said that their all hugged him.

……………………………….................................................................................

Should I kept going or should this be a one shot?

So vote in reviews.

Thanks for reading and I get inspirited by a video called Naruto's funeral on you tube and its was made by steefuzumaki .


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto told them he loved them, they hear someone walk into the dango place and she was none other than Kurenai Yuuhi. Naruto looked around to see her as she moves over to him and kisses his lips.

She didn't know what came over her but she had to show him how much she loved him and wasn't going let herself stop her from doing this. She though she lost all her chances to tell him but now she has one and she was going to risk it all on this on chance that she was given.

"Kurenai I'm shocked?" He asked as Anko smirks to him but Anko knows why her friend did that. Naruto on the other hand didn't know why she was doing this but he hopes that everyone isn't mad at him or her for kissing him.

"Looks like you have Kurenai-chan as one of your girlfriends as well you really are a lucky one Naruto-kun." Naruto looks at the three women but he was wondering if this was ok. He wasn't really sure about things like this worked.

"That's ok with everyone?" He asked them and they all nodded to him causing him to let out a smile. He then notices Rin with a pout on her face he was worried that he had made her sad but he was wondering how he made her sad. He couldn't think of any reason why she is pouting for he was hoping that he can make her happy again.

"What's wrong Rin-chan?" Naruto was hoping that she wasn't sad or anything. Naruto never liked to see a woman sad like this so he hopes he can cheer her up right now. She had helped him so much over the five days.

"How come you never kissed me?" Tsume was about to laugh at her sister pouting face and her pouting was all because Naruto hasn't kissed her yet. Naruto smirks to her then cups her face and kisses her lips by doing so causes Rin to smile a happy smile then kiss him back with even more passion. Naruto was glad that she is smiling again and he realizes kissing each woman around it was a lot of fun for him.

He really didn't know what he did to get so many people to love him after all he never really had anyone to love him in the past. He wonders through why each one of the women in front of him truly loves him for. He was hoping to find out soon but he had to go see his Baa-chan so she doesn't think he was dead still.

"I guess it's time I see Baa-chan and tell her I'm alive." Naruto said as they nodded which all of them started to walk out. Naruto had his hand on Tsume and Rin rear which causes both to smirk at him and kiss his neck.

Tsume starts to shake her rear causing Rin to look at her big sister and wasn't going to lose to her just because she may have a better looking ass than her. So she starts to shake her rear into his hand as well causing Naruto to blush because of both of them doing that to him. But he was hoping that they keep doing things like that to him as he comes up with more perverted thoughts and cursing ero-sensei for making him read his porn book.

"I have to ask everyone something after we get done talking to Baa-chan" When they heard Naruto tell them that they nodded to him. When Naruto gets to the Hokage office he walks in as his godfather and godmother look at him like they seeing a ghost. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at how they reacting to seeing him alive again. He was happy that he's alive and to be back with his family even if it is a weird and crazy family.

Both of them in his eyes are become his family that he ever had in his life but now he has a family and it may be growing soon. He looks over to the women he was walking with right now and smirks because it may just be growing into a very big family.

"Hello and what's up with you ero-sensei and Baa-chan?" He asked them as both of them rushed over to him and hugged him to death. Both of them couldn't believe that he was alive again. As they hugging him to death they're thanking kami for bring him back to them.

Tsunade couldn't believe that he was still alive but she was glad that she didn't give up hoping for him to be alive. For once kami had done something to her that made her happy but she knows that if he even tries anything like this again he better be died because she would start hunting him down and kill him for making her worry like that.

Jiraiya on the other hand couldn't believe that he was given a 2nd chance to make sure Naruto stays safe. He does wish he had this kind of chance back when Minato or Kushina died but he wasn't going to regret that Naruto was the one that came back alive.

"Need air please." Naruto pleaded as both let of him and told him sorry for hugging him to death. Naruto on the other hand was happy that they were this happy to see him. He never known what a family was but he does know that this truly is what a family feels like.

"How did you live?" Tsunade looked at d him as he points to Rin who both of them true their eyes to. Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't believe that Rin Inuzuka was alive. They thought she had been dead all these years but it turns out they had been wrong.

"Rin how are you still alive?" She just shrugs her shoulders because she really wasn't going to go through this long talk again. She understands that they are shocked to see her after all these years of believing that she was died.

"I also told him who his mom and dad are." Rin said and the Hokage looked at him. Tsunade wanted to yell at her but she knows that she had the right to tell him. But she and Jiraiya wanted to tell him but they didn't want him to be hunted down by people that hated his father.

There were many people that would just love to get payback on Minato by killing his son. That was why the 3rd Hokage made a law that stopped Naruto from finding out who his family was. It was in order to keep him safe but in the end it only hurt Naruto more than being attacked by other villages.

"But before you yell at us, we didn't tell you because your father had many people that wanted to kill his family. Also for good news and that is because you're the last of your clan causing you to have more than one wife." Jiraiya said with a pervert smirk on. He was happy that his godson is still alive and was mad at him because he had something most would kill for. He going have his own harem and he wish he could have that.

"That good to know and it makes this a lot easier then and now I don't need to break the laws." Both of them look at him and wonder what he means by that but they don't need to wonder for much longer. That's because Naruto kisses Kurenai, Anko and Hana on the lip he then kisses Rin and Tsume on the lips but also grabs their ass. Tsume smirks to him as she kisses his neck then Rin whispers into his ear. "If you want, you can grab other areas." Naruto blushes few shades of red then tries to look around to hide his blushing face. His godfather and godmother are now in shocked they didn't know what do or say. Should they yell at him for dating older women or be proud of him for finding love for once.

"You make me proud Naruto you really make this old man proud. Your finally have become a man, you have pick five hot women and have good taste in them." Jiraiya said with tears coming down his eyes. Tsunade hits him on the head then hits the pervert for saying that. She then looks at the person she sees as a son with five older women. One was a mother and her daughter but also her sister was with them which Tsunade couldn't believe Naruto had get three members of the same family to fall for him.

"I really need a drink now; I really need a drink right now for kami sake." Naruto just smirks to her because she always says she needs a drink. Sometimes Naruto thinks that she drinks way too much for her own good and maybe one day he will steal all of her sake so she can't drink.

"Tell everyone that I'm alive and I have something I need to talk about with my himes." He walks out as he holds the door for his himes. Which each one of them kissed him for doing that for them Naruto really could get used to this kind of life.

When they get inside his place which everyone notices that was small and wondered how he could live in here. Tsume was wondering if he will get his clan house and if not then he going move in with her. Hana was thinking the same thing as her mother was.

"Can I ask how come you all want be with me?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed. Kurenai sat beside him and on his other side was Anko. Tsume and Rin move two chairs over to the bed and sat down on the chairs. Hana sat down on his lap which causes him to blush a deep shade of red and making everyone giggle at him. He moves his head to the back of her neck and kisses her neck. He could live like this forever and was hoping that he will.

"For me, I love you because we both know loneness and pain by the village, but you still pushed on ever through all the shit this village pulls you in. You had never once stopped trying to be a shinobi and you did something most wouldn't have guts for and that is standing up to that snake asshole not once but three times. You saved this village when Gaara lost control and thanks to you we are all still alive. You also care about everyone that you think is a good friend of yours and I still remember when you told me that I was one of them. Your become my first love and that what made me happy but also I was kind of scary that you would hurt me in the end. But right now I'm not scary anymore to tell you that I love you." Anko said to him as he smiles to her and kisses her lips which she kisses back as their tongues start a little war. When the kiss ended Naruto was blushing deep red and Anko had a few shades of red as they pant for air.

He never no idea that Anko though that much of him but he was glad that she did but he also like their little tongue war. He was going to try and get another one from her soon because she was a great kisser.

Hana leans into his chest as she looks up at his smiling face. "How about you Hana-hime, how come you love me?" He asked her as she smiles and was waiting for this for a long time. She's going have a chance to tell him how she feels and why. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She could just die now and have a smile on her face forever. She looks at him then smiles before she talks.

"I love you every since you helped Kiba out, you never asked for anything for helping him because you said he was your friend. That showed me that you cared for people that kind of were mean to you. I still remember all names he called you but in the end you helped him and the two of you become friends, also when I fixed your pants and you called me a beautiful woman that what make me finally fall for you and you become my first love just like you're Anko first love. I wanted to tell you how I feel every since then but you always on missions or training that I could never tell you. When I heard you had been killed. I thought that I lost all chances to tell you how I feel about you; I just wished that I could of and now I can. So that why I love you Naruto-kun but I'll always love you." Hana told him as he kisses her lips then neck as she moans from the kiss on her neck.

Naruto was smiling because two of the five women loved him for who he was and for what he has done in his life. He was hoping that the other three love him for reasons like that as well. He then looks at Kurenai who smiles then kisses his nose. Naruto was still blushing from all the kissing he was getting from his loves.

Kurenai was smiling just like Hana because she was going to dango shop today because she was sad that Naruto was dead. She just wanted to see him one last time because she had loved him every since six years old when he kind of saved her life. Every since that she had feelings for him but because of the age she was scared to tell him. She had dreamed of him for so long and some of the dreams are make her wake up in sweat and her hands somewhere. Because of Naruto she becomes the ice queen of Konoha because only person she wanted to be with was him and no one else.

She then looks at him as Naruto starts talking again. "Kurenai-hime how long you want to be with me? Also I just want to say that I glad that you want to because I kind of had a crush on your for a while." Kurenai smiles and was kind of shocked that he had a crush on her. She then realizes that why he looked at her all the time in the chuunin exams.

He had looked at her for most of the chuunin exams at first she thought that Kakashi had turned him into a pervert. Kurenai realizes after looking at where he was staring that he wasn't a pervert because his eyes turn looking into her eyes. She had always wondered why he did that at the chuunin exams but now she knows why.

"I kind of fallen in love with you since the time you saved me six years ago. It was when that man tried putting drugs in my drink and you pushed him so he couldn't put it in my drink. I kind of found out why you pushed him later and that why I starting to like you. Please don't tell anyone this but I kind of had dreams when wake up." She then moved her lips to his ear. "I was touching myself and moaning your name out." She said as Naruto is now starting to blush a deep shade of red and somewhat of a nosebleed. Kurenai giggle and everyone else was wondering what she said but after hearing waking up and seeing that. They kind of understand what she did and was doing because that had happened to each of them at least once for other reasons and maybe same ones.

She was glad that he didn't yell at her or get mad at her. How he react to it was cute in her mind. "Also the way you helped Hinata out when she was fighting Neji showed me that you care about other people. That you would help them ever if it means getting others mad at you or hate you. When you found again Neji in the finales I watched you fight against him and never gave up when it looked like you may have lost the fight, you had stay in till the end and that when I know that you really do never give up on your word. Also like Anko and Hana you because my first true love and I'm glad that you did." Kurenai said to him as Naruto kisses her lips then whispers into her ear. "I had that kind of dreams about you to." Both of them start to blush even more but Naruto just smiles to Kurenai causing her to smile back at her.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was getting love after all these years of being alone and hated. He couldn't stop smiling at he looks at Rin. He knows he just met her and wasn't going to be sad that she didn't love him like the others. He just hopes that she likes him and hopes that she will be with him.

Rin was worried that he would not want her around when he finds out she likes him and doesn't love him yet. She just met him five days ago and it kind of hard for her to love someone. Last time she loved someone was Obito and he had been killed in order to save Kakashi life. It was hard for her to get over his death but now she can finally move on with her life but she hopes it's with Naruto.

"I hope you don't get mad Naru-kun but I don't love you. I like you a lot but I just met you and that why if you let me then I would like to get to know you and love you one day." Naruto was still smiling because he understands that he just met her and that why she only likes him. He then moves his hand telling her to come over to him. When she gets to him he kisses her lips then looks at her.

"It's ok and I understand. I still want you be with me so I hope I can get you to love me one day." She smiles at him because she was glad that he didn't get unset with her not loving him right away. She does hope that she will love him one day because so far he was a great person in her eyes.

"How come you want be with me Tsume-hime?" Tsume just looks at him before giving him a feral smirk. Then she realize something how the age again and how was she going be with him if she going be too old for him to have kids.

"First I have to ask you something and that is how are me and Rin going be with you. We're getting to old to have kids soon and well to old to do things." She had a blushing face because she didn't know why. She just looks at him and wonders what he was going to say back to her and Rin.

"That easy and also that the reason I lived the fight. Rin get me out of there but Kyuubi was one that saved my life." He told them as all five women causing them to be shocked about hearing that bloodlust demon saved him.

"Before I tell you, I have something to ask you and that is Kyuubi is a female and she loves me. She wants to date him as well but is that allowed for her to be with me?" Each of the five women look at each other before Anko speaks up.

"Sure but remember if you want new girl in your life then you have to tell us and we have see if she good for you. If she is then she can be in it but if she not good then she can't" Anko said to him as everyone nodded to her.

"It all started like this" Naruto said to them.

_Flash back with Naruto and Kyuubi as he is being pulled by Rin two dogs._

_Naruto wakes up in his mind again as he walks over to the cage that he knows that it holds Kyuubi inside of it. When he sees Kyuubi he notices something is new because she looks like a hot vixen, she has long red hair down to her butt that was nicely rounded. She had ruby color eyes and red colored hair that matched her eyes. Her chest was as big as Tsunade. He then starts to walk over to her as he notices that she has two fox ears on her head and nine long tails. He then realizes that this really is Kyuubi and he kind of starts to drool a little but stops when she looks at him with a smirk on her face._

"_Is that really you Kyuubi?" He asked as she smiles to him then looks at him in the eyes._

"_Yes it is me but I'm afraid that you going to die" Kyuubi told him in a sad tone of voice as Naruto looks at her._

"_It's ok because I saved two people that I cared about so I'm ok with dying now." She just starts to look at him like he was nuts. She couldn't believe that he ok about dying just because he saved two people that he cares about. She had to handle it to her he did have a big heart to the point where he would die for someone he cares about. That was one of the many reasons why she had fallen in love with the little nut head._

"_There is ways to save you but, you have to become a half demon." She was hoping that he will say yes to living even if it was being a demon like her._

"_What would happen if I become a half demon?" He asked Kyuubi who just stares at him and wonders if she should tell him or not. She then starts to think of him with fox ears and tail but this changes her mind right away._

"_In a few weeks you may grow ears and tails." Naruto looks at her like she's crazy because she was smiling like hell about this. Did she want to see him that much with an ears and tails like her or something?_

"_Why are you doing all this for me?" She looks away but slowly she looks back at him and wonders if she should tell him or not. She just hopes that he doesn't hate her for telling him he reason why she wants to help him so much._

"_Because I love you and have for a long time now." Naruto was now in shocked that her who is the Kyuubi queen of hell said that she loved him. He had no idea someone like Kyuubi who is queen of demons would fall in love with someone like him._

"_Really you really love me?" He asked her like he couldn't believe that he was hearing it. Kyuubi really liked how he was reacting because it was fun to see how he couldn't believe her when she told him._

"_Yes, also you can mark other females with the mate mark. It stops them from aging so that you'll never out live them. A half demon is just like a full and can't die of age." Naruto nods his head to her._

"_How come you love me?" She just smirks to him and slowly looks into his eyes before she opens her mouth again._

"_Because you are willing to give you life for people that hurt you and that you care about. You always seem to get hurt because you don't want people that you care about getting hurt. You're the first human that I've met that cares more than his heart can allow him. You're the sweetest boy I have ever seen ever when people were hurting you and hating you, you never stop believing that there are good people in the world that will see you for a human not a monster" Kyuubi said to him as he was shocked that she feels that way for him still._

"_You have to wait up now Naruto-kun" She said to him as his start opening his eyes._

_End of flashback._

He sees Tsume, Hana and Rin drool and thinking about something but he has a feeling it was just like Kyuubi. "Why are you drooling you three?" They just look at him as they realize what they were doing. All three of them are pink making it way to their cheeks right before they try to hide the fact.

"I bet they're imaging you with fox ears and tail." All three of them send evil glares at Kurenai for saying that. Naruto just realizes how he is going take all of them on a date at the same time.

"How is dating going to work?" Tsume just smirks because she was thinking of the same thing because it was hard to date five women at once but even harder to do other things with them all at once.

"Who is free for you to date today?" That causes Kurenai. Anko and Hana hate their bad luck. "I have to work at the vet office today but Anko has work and Kurenai has her genin team." Rin and Tsume are now looking at each other.

"I guess he can take the two of us out for today." Tsume was smirking towards her little sister causing Rin to wonder if this was really good idea. Rin never really understands her big sister most of the time or any of the time really.

"But first I want to know why you want to be with me Tsume-hime." Tsume was now looking at him because she was hoping he would have forgotten about asking her that. She wants him to know but she just doesn't want say in front of everyone

"You have helped my family out so much without asking for anything in return for helping us. You have always put your love ones and teammates lives before your own life, you showed that you would never leave a teammate to die. You have all the right things for an Inuzuka woman to fall for you." Naruto smiles to her because he was glad that she felt that way for him and he wasn't going to lose her.

"How am I going to go on a date with two people at the same time going to work?" Tsume smirks to him then looks at her sister. "That's easy you going take us both to somewhere to eat with you and after later is up to how well you do on the dinner part."

"When should I take you out on this date?" Tsume looks around to see what time it is but when she finds his clock she sees that it's already 1pm. "In five hours and you better not be late Naru-kun." She looks at him but Naruto looks to Rin for help but she just smirks to him.

"Let's go and let Naruto-kun do things before his date." They all nod their heads to Rin and kiss him goodbye before all of them leaving his place. Naruto was now wondering what he has to do on a date because he had never had one till now.

"Maybe I should ask someone but not a pervert like Kakashi-sensei or ero-sensei. Maybe Iruka-sensei can help me on this one." He starts to walk out of his place and heads for the Shinobi School to visit Iruka-sensei.

When he gets there he sees all the students leaving and he figures they let the kids out early today. He goes to the classroom he knows that Iruka-sensei teaches and hopes he can help him or he's going be doomed.

Naruto walks in and sees Iruka filling out paperwork that's on his desk. "Iruka-sensei can you help me with something?" Iruka was wondering why Naruto is here of all places asking for help and not his genin sensei. Iruka was also shocked that Naruto was still alive but he just hopes he's isn't seeing things.

"Naruto how come you're asking me for help and not your genin sensei but also how are you still alive?" He looks at Naruto because Naruto just looks at him funny. "Because if I go to that pervert I'll end up being hurt badly and I'm alive because no one can kill me." He just sits down in one of the desks.

"What do you need help with and I'm glad that you're still alive Naruto." Naruto closes his eyes and opens them. "I have a date with Tsume-hime and Rin-hime but I don't know what you do on a date." Iruka wants to laugh but he knows he shouldn't because the reason Naruto never had a date was because of what he has inside of him.

Iruka looks at him and realizes that Naruto is going to need a lot of help on this matter so he wasn't going to let Naruto down. "I guess I can help you but I can see why you didn't want Kakashi to help on you on this."

"That's because Kakashi-sensei is a pervert and would get me into a lot of pain with Tsume-hime if I did something perverted." Iruka let out a laugh at that but Naruto just looks at him like he's nuts. "How are you going to help me?" He asked his first sensei who just goes over things he should do for the next two hours.

When Naruto finally gets home he wonders if he can really do this and do well on his first date but he does hope he doesn't mess up.

NarutoxWomen

How will Naruto do on his first date? Will he mess it up or will it go good for him? You just have to wait and see.


End file.
